The invention relates generally to wavelength division multiplexed transmission systems, and more particularly to a transmitter employed in wavelength division mulitplexed transmission systems which increases spectral efficiency by reducing four-wave mixing.
Wavelength-division multiplexing is expected to be increasingly utilized in undersea and transcontinental terrestrial optical transmission systems due, in part, to the large bandwidth capacity such multiplexing provides. One way of increasing the total transmission capacity of such systems is to more efficiently use the available spectral bandwidth such as by decreasing the spacing between adjacent ones of the multiplexed channels. Unfortunately, wavelength division multiplexed transmission systems are susceptible to performance limitations due to polarization dependent effects such as cross-talk between the multiplexed channels. Cross-talk, which is primarily caused by the non-linear index of refraction of optical transmission fibers, increases as the channel spacing decreases. Four-wave mixing is one significant deleterious effect that produces cross-talk. Accordingly, reducing four-wave mixing while simultaneously increasing spectral efficiency would be desirable in wavelength division multiplexed optical transmission systems.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and apparatus is provided for transmitting an optical signal. The method includes the step of generating an optical signal that includes a plurality of optical channels, which are sequentially numbered from 1 to N from lowest to highest wavelength. A state-of-polarization of predetermined odd-numbered channels is oriented to be substantially orthogonal to a state of polarization of predetermined even-numbered channels by directing the predetermined odd-numbered channels and the predetermined even-numbered channels through orthogonally polarizing inputs of a polarization coupler. The odd-numbered channels and the even-numbered channels may be directed through first and second wavelength combiners, respectively, prior to orienting their states of polarization. The orthogonal relationship between the states of polarization of odd and even-numbered channels advantageously limits the four-wave mixing products that can be generated in the optical transmitter and the optical transmission path to which it is typically coupled.